blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Owari no Nai Konpeki: BlazBlue Chaos Aggressor
Owari no Nai Konpeki: BlazBlue Chaos Aggressor (終わりのないこんぺき：ブレイブルー=カオスアグレッサー, Owari no Nai Konpeki: Bureiburū Kaosu Aguressā) is the first game of Project Rebirth. Plot Gameplay BlazBlue Chaos Aggressor is a traditional 2D Fighter game where two characters participate in a duel. Each round is called a Rebel and a match is capable of containing up to five Rebels. To win a Rebel, one player must inflict the most damage onto his or her opponent until their health is reduced to zero, or have the bigger amount of health when the timer runs out. Characters Playable Characters *Caru Aeter *Azif Ender *Alise Ender *Maragi the Medium-Mage *Nakate the Northern-Nile *Osora the Overfield *Wasurera Reta *Kasuru Kibate *Zev Coba *Quetzal the Black *Lazarus Tempesh *Taylor Arc *Officer 651 *Meyrin Cleper *Arces DLC Characters *Officer 616 *Kiba Soavate *Gale Wing XIV *Takumi Takabayashi Non-Playable Characters *The Collector *Hikaru Koibito *Jarvis Cleper Routes Main Route & Paths */Main Route/ **/Abrupt Route/ **/Dreamer's Route/ **/Betrayal Route/ **/Gag Route/ **/Overlord Route/ **/Reformation Route/ **/Endless Route/ **/Demon Route/ **/Sacrificed Route/ **/Tumbling Route/ **/Death Route/ **/Completion Route/ **/Ascension Route/ **/Crossed Route/ **/Lover's Route/ **/Collector's Route/ **/Believer's Route/ **/Bad Route/ **/Neutral Route/ **/Good Route/ **/True Route/ */Soldier Route/ Character Routes *Caru Aeter - /Caru Route/ *Azif Ender - /Azif Route/ *Alise Ender - /Alise Route/ *Maragi the Medium-Mage - /Maragi Route/ *Nakate the Northern-Nile - /Nakate Route/ *Osora the Overfield - /Osora Route/ *Wasurera Reta - /Wasurera Route/ *Kasuru Kibate - /Kasuru Route/ *Zev Coba - /Zev Route/ *Quetzal the Black - /Quetzal Route/ *Lazarus Tempesh - /Lazarus Route/ *Taylor Arc - /Taylor Route/ *Officer 651 - /Officer Route/ *Meyrin Cleper - /Meyrin Route/ *Arces - /Arces Route/ Music General use *'RISE ON GREEN WINGS' by Kanako Itou - Opening Song (Console) *'Those who Challenge the Divine Will' by Kanako Itou - Opening Song (Arcade) *'Soul for the Sword' by Kanako Itou - Opening Song (PC) *'Shoes of Glass' by Kanako Itou - Ending Song 1 (For True Route) *'Komm, susser Tod' by Arianne - Ending Song 2 (For Abrupt, Betrayal, Dreamer's, Overlord, Reformation, Endless, Demon, Death, Collector's, and Bad Routes) *'Shadow in the Dark' by Kanako Itou - Ending Song 3 (For Sacrificed, Tumbling, Crossed, Lover's, Neutral, and Good Routes) *'Cantata Orbis' by Koichi Sugiyama - Ending Song 4 (For Completion and Ascension Routes) *'Umi ni Hi ni' by Akiko Mizuhara - Ending Song 5 (For Character Routes' Good and Neutral Endings) *'If I Can't Be Yours' by MASH - Ending Song 6 (For Character Routes' Bad Endings) Character use *'Those who Challenge the Divine Will' - Caru's Theme *'Deus Machina' - Azif's Theme *'Dance of the Superhero' - God Hand's Theme *'Burst of Justice' - Demon Hand's Theme Modes *Tutorial Mode *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Story Mode *Score Attack Mode *Unlimited Mars Mode *Infinite Memory Mode *Training Mode *Challenge Mode *Legion Mode *Abyss Mode *Gallery Mode *Theater Mode *Network Mode Trivia *Owari no Nai Konpeki is Japanese for the English words "Azure Endless". *Chaos Aggressor is the first game in the BlazBlue series to incorporate the character routes feature found in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift, and the main route feature that was introduced in Chrono Phantasma into the same game. Navigation Category:Game Category:Chaos Aggressor